herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gennai
'''Gennai '''is a probably servant of Azulongmon. He is a humanoid of the digital world, that with his comrades, made the first digivices of Digimon Digital Monster series. But, Piedmon attacked his base, and after, Myotismon used his castle as his base in the Digital World. Old Gennai is voiced by Mike Reynolds and Young Gennai is voiced by Jeff Nimoy. Appearance Gennai's first appearance, he is shown to be an old man with a large grey moustache and a nearly bald head, aside from a small ponytail. His eyes are always shut. In his younger form, Gennai has short, brown hair with a ponytail at the back, and he wears brown and cream-coloured robes. Background Gennai is a data-based humanoid being that was part of a group that created the Digimon and Digivices for the Digidestined. Gennai's comrades were slaughtered by Piedmon, who stole the Tags and Crests, but Gennai managed to escape; however he lost the Digivice and Digi-Egg that was supposed to belong to Kari Kamiya. Digimon Adventure After the defeat of Devimon, Gennai revealed himself via hologram to the Digidestined and asked them to head to the Server continent to defeat the powerful enemies that resided there. He would advise the Digidestined during their battles against Etemon and give Izzy's laptop a Digimon Analyzer. Later, he would reveal the existence of the 'Eighth Child', and that Myotismon was trying to gain access to the Real World in order to locate and kill them. When the Digidestined fail to stop Myotismon from entering the Real World and are unable to follow him, Gennai guides them to his home under a lake, meeting the Digidestined in person for the first time. He would go on to tell them how they could return to the Real World to fight Myotismon and find the Eighth Child. He also modifies Izzy's computer further, allowing Izzy to send and receive e-mail from the Digital World. Gennai's past is revealed when Homeostasis possesses Kari during the Digidestined's fight with the Dark Masters. Gennai would later reveal after the defeat of the Dark Masters that they were not the first Digidestined to come to the Digital World, and that the first group had been summoned to defeat a powerful evil Digimon that came from behind the Wall of Fire, and that the Digidestined were summoned to destroy a new threat, which was revealed to be Apocalymon. After Apocalymon's defeat, Gennai tells the Digidestined to return home, as the portal between the Digital World and the Real World is closing. Digimon: The Movie Gennai would later appear to Izzy and Tai to warn them of a threat coming from Diaboromon on the Internet. Digimon Adventure 02 Gennai called the DigiDestined back into the Digital World to ask them to give up the power of their Crests to add another layer of protection to the Digital World, which they did. Three years after the defeat of Apocalymon, Gennai would reappear to pass on Azulongmon's DigiCores to the Digidestined. He reveals that he and his kind have been working hard to erase evidence of the existence of the Digital World from the Real World. After the defeat of MaloMyostismon, Gennai reveals that he was in possession of Gatomon's tail ring since she lost it. Digimon Adventure tri. Reunion Gennai is briefly mentioned by Daigo and Maki as the one who provided the government with the resources to deal with the infected Digimon until they became too strong to handle without the DigiDestined's help. Future Tai awakens in a facility where he finds a severely wounded Daigo and the missing DigiDestined (Davis Motomiya, Yolei Inoue, Cody Hida, Ken Ichijoji) along with the real Gennai encased in cryostasis. Gallery Digimon Adventure 28b.jpg 280px-Gennai.png DA01_27.1.jpg Gennaifb.png|Young Gennai JCjfTelEWuXTMj8EU9h6uA tmp 11 360 .jpg Digimon Adventure 02 benjamin_american_gennai.jpg|Benjamin hogan_australian_gennai.jpg|Hogan jackie_chinese_gennai.jpg|Jackie jose_mexican_gennai.jpg|Jose ilya_russian_gennai.jpg|Ilya 39c.jpg p1tour0043.jpg gennai in 02.jpg Digimon Adventure tri. Tumblr p88gho7XWn1tr6wqbo1 1280.png Tumblr p88h82IFl01tr6wqbo1 1280.png External links * http://digimon-adventure.wikia.com/wiki/Gennai See also *Dark Gennai on Villains Wiki Navigation Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Humanoid Category:Anime Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Neutral Good